Chief Bishop
Chief Bishop (주임주교, 主任主敎, Juimjugyo) or Chief Bishop is a character in Denma. Summary His name was Head Bishop, but it's not direct translation, so it changed Chief Bishop. Chief Bishop first mentioned in A Catnap (146). 20 years ago, he was a chief of Bishops. His pupils are green and scleras are yellow. He sent a spy to put Gosan family. The spy is Dr. Kitten, who's the Duke's friend. He's a smoker. Biography Hades' first escape In A Catnap (79) - Ch.401, in the past, the Duke meets Kanu and him. The Duke is the biggest investor for the See's new courier service business. The Duke asks what does making Hades terrorize the facilities of the See have anything to do with the See's new business. When he says he doesn't know the details, but there's absolutely nothing for him to worry about investing, the Duke says the See treats them Patrons like pushovers, because he's putting in a lot of money 'cause he trust them but he doesn't know what exactly is behind their terrorizing their own place. Kanu answers that when this is over, they're expecting a change in the structures within the See like a reformation of the Security Department and the Internal Affairs Department. The Duke asks the dissolution of the Security Department does that benefit him. He says the See is always trying to pay their investors the highest dividends in return so the Duke may trust them and keep the non-disclosure agreement, and he accepts it. Hades' second escape Volume 6 In the call, Kanu says she thinks the Duke is still discontent about the past. He angry and says so the Duke let Hades loose, and his point is what is he trying to achieve from his escape. He orders Kanu doesn't make capturing Hades the main goal and stop whatever he's trying to does so there's no need to capture him. Kanu reports that, she had requested to the Command Center to approve of the disabling of the defense barrier. He tells since Hades was used without his intention to do so, he'll has to take back what he said about not capturing him alive, and he just hope that he'll do some serious damage to the Palace. He says the Duke is known to be unpredictable but he's a legitimate leader of the Patron alliance, and the church couldn't have expected that Hades is trying to use the Intersecting Space to get out of the Eight universe, and it's unlikely that there's something between the Duke and Hades because if there was, he wouldn't have deployed his White Police Guards whom he cherishes so much. He says the Duke trying to convince the Patrons and destroy the Intersecting Space which belongs to the church to keep the church in check, and considering their relationship with U.C.S. the two Intersecting Spaces in the eight universe are the symbols of the universal power one is owned and managed by the U.C.S. and the other is owned by the Church of Madonna, this had to be the biggest issue between the church and the U.C.S., and they claims that it's too dangerous for a certain religious group to own one, that's why they're still using the eight universe law to demand the transfer of ownership for it so it's possible that they want to get rid of the trouble by using the breakout situation. He says there's something that the U.C.S. and the Patrons don't know, and the church have already got all the data that they wanted from the Intersecting Space and now they can start the courier service business. He says a logistics business is good enough to be a revenue-making business model so no one would ever guess the real purpose of it, and this has to be done by someone who's able to control his power and this will compensate for the persecutions and the damages that the church has been taking. At this time, a teleporting Quanx appears and reports that someone opened the one of the top secret files of the church, and all the top secret files when opened, record who's reading it and send it. This is the courier business and the Duke opened it. The teleporting Quanx says maybe the Duke used one of the White Police Guards that the church doesn't know. He angry and orders he want the teleporting Quanx to purchase all the channels that the Duke uses and watch everything that he does, and tell him want they found out about and that the top secret files can record, view, and transfer information, and he orders he should make sure to check if the number of views increases again, and he says he'll go see him right now, and there's only one way to faces his White Police Guards is Kanu should tell the Archbishops of the Western church about the situation and get ready, which is they're going to war against the Patron alliance. Mayhen notices the church called they said that the top secret file that the Duke opened can record, view, and transfer the information. The Duke angry so he shouts that Mayhen should kick that guy out of the White Police Guards. Mayhen reports the person in charge from the church requested a one-on-one meeting with the Duke, and she says she thinks it's imperative that he share the information with other Patron leaders for his safety. The Duke says it's right, but suddenly, he recalled what his mom used to tell him when she was alive, she said a winner and a loser are always next to each other, so he'll meet with that person in charge, and if the deal goes wrong, it's a war, and if the deal goes through, he became the actual owner of the eight universe. Kanu informs the Duke responded this quickly because it sounded like he didn't want to go to war against them, and he said that he'll decide whether he'll copy and share the top secret with others depending on how the meeting goes, and he wants to make a deal with the church. He says they'll go with Agnes because he heard that the Duke really likes her so let's use this opportunity and find out how faithful he's. He explains the finding out how faithful the Duke is means, he want him to see the consequences that he caused, and how he'll overcome it with his faithfulness, so he want her to tell Agnes to go back to him, and take the ship that they'll send leaving the Guardian priests at the Retreat, and as she flies to him the ship will explode. He says this is the consequence for the Duke's action because he's doing it 'cause he did it and the Deva can't miss the meeting even during the Retreat, and if his attitude doesn't change, they've got plenty of Devas that are as good as Agnes, one of the kids who're good with medicine will replace her. Kanu calls and orders Agnes is going to be with the Duke and him so she has to be a good mediator in the middle as Deva, so she should tell him about it and go to him immediately and she'll send her a ship right now, but she doesn't bring any Guardian priests with her because she want her desperation to be appealed in this meeting. After that Kanu recalls and thinks me-thu'-sha-el. Volume 7 He says to Dr. Kitten that he just received a message from the archbishops and he's meeting the Duke soon, and they'll kill him all depends on the outcome of their negotiation. Kitten asks at least let the boy live. He answers for the sake of keeping the balance between the Patron alliance, the boy shall live. He hears something through Kanu that one of the Guardian priests was involved in illegal arms trade in Deva's name so Agnes was arrested at the scene by the Patrols. He angry and says Kanu giving excuses to the outsiders to intervene in church matters, and he warned her never does anything to draw attention from the U.C.S. He flips the table. Kanu says it all happened too quickly before the priests could do anything about it. He asks who was let the Patrols find out about something like that. Kanu answers that he's named Abigail with baptismal Church of Madonna's name. He's very upset so he breaks hologram and orders that he'll set an example out of this incident to discipline the church Guardian priests so he'll set them straight, so he'll cut the arms off of that Abigail who's caused all this mess, and let him rot in Gaia and he'll live like a stray iron dog until the day he dies, and as for the Guardian priests who let Deva get taken away 100 lashes and one month in solitary confinements, all of them. Kanu thinks she has never seen him this angry and she guess it's only natural because after all those efforts to keep the church at bay from all those meddlesome outsiders. He says since it's come to this, he has no other choice so they'll strike the Duke now. His ship is arrives. He and the Duke are meets. He says the Church of Madonna is just so grateful for the Duke's interest in the church businesses, but his own fear is that he might has taken too much interest this time. The Duke says there's no way to know how the church spend his money. The Duke smokes, and says as long as he can become a major shareholder of the church's new business ventures, and as a believer, all he's asking is that he allow him to be of humble service for the otherwise perilous plans of the church and at this point, he could use a partner rather than a Patron. He rubs his forehead and comforts himself, and he asks the Duke can give one of cigarettes too. He also smokes. The Duke says he's a man of peace so all he did was sharing some of the church plans he acquired with the Patron alliance and U.C.S. At this time, they're cross their legs, but their leg directions are opposite. He asks how many are willing to take part in this. The Duke answers he's done with sharing so he just want to be part of something bigger. He uneasy and hides his eyes, and he says there's no way he can convince the archbishops. The Duke says he only need to get the table ready and he'll do the talking. He says he'll let them now but he can't guarantee anything. And he apologies that Agnes' event. The Duke says he has many friends in the Patrol but it just take a little time to get Agnes by his side. He says Abigail will be sentenced the iron dog punishment and will be locked up in Gaia for good. The Duke says he want to see Abigail as well because he just has a couple of personal questions. He introduces 2 Devas to fill the void Agnes left behind. After the meeting, he calls Kanu and says these quarters are probably filled with prying eyes. Mayhen watching him and she's surprised to see it. He says he'll leave tomorrow to meet the archbishops right now. He thinks he won't go there and he doesn't plan to deliver the Duke's proposal ever because if he passed along this, it'll ruin everything he worked so hard on for the church with years of accusations, fortunately, he's alone now and blinded by his ambition so he should be killed in a few days. Kanu reports the Internal Affairs just started Abigail's search. He thinks what could the Duke possibly want with Abigail personally. Mayhen presents a fancy collar to him, and she says the Duke asked her to tell him that he's deeply sorry that can't see him off personally due to his morning schedule. At this time a man fasten up the collar. The man shows to the Duke that his memories. They're memories the man read when he was fasten up the collar. The Duke gets to know that the he's planning to kill him and Agnes. In (153), in the ship, he angry and throws the collar, and he says the Duke could have handed over one of his enterprises. A White Police Guard, who disguised himself as a Church of Madonna staff, he gives a drink to him, and he says the Duke cares a lot about Agnes and he added that, they also have plenty of experts who're well versed in medicine. He poisoned, and a White Police Guard teleports then the ship explodes. In other words, he's poisoned as if he were going to kill the Duke, and the ship explodes as if he were going to kill Agnes. Kanu's Guardian priest reports to her that his spaceship exploded right before it could warp, and there's an incoming transmission and he says it's about the incident. The Duke calls to Kanu and he says he just heard about he's dead. Kanu thinks so it was the Duke's doing. The Duke says since this incident took place on his planet and he's a Patron of the church and this happened right after the meeting he had with him, so he'll make sure that his people clear the site and recover the body for Kanu as soon as possible. Kanu says it's a church matter so they'll use all the resources they've to get to the bottom of this incident on their own. The Duke says he only asks Kanu to continue on with his unfinished business, and he humbly asks her to arrange a meeting with the archbishops because he wants the sole right to participate in the church's new business ventures as a Patron. The Duke shows Joshua's eye and says it's a gift he received from a noble in his domain, and it's the most sacred halidom of the Church of Madonna, and now it wouldn't be right for a common believer such as himself to have this, and his position will have to be filled sooner of later by one of the Bishops. Kanu surprised to sees this and she accepts it. Agnes' Guardian priests visit to Agnes and says the Internal Affairs has Abigail in custody right now. Agnes asks that it's true what the Patrols said about Abigail. Red hair and June say that all the Guardian priests can tell Agnes right now is to have faith and wait, and once the incident with him is taken care of, the Internal Affairs will shortly make a decision. Abigail from the Universe seven says as the Intersecting Space dissipated, he came to exist in the Universe seven due to space division, and one thing led to another, and he finally came back to the Universe eight through another Intersecting Space in two years, and the space division never felt so real when he saw another version of himself here, and it didn't take long before he realized Agnes' death which was two years ago and he was behind the explosion. Abigail needed to make some adjustments, if he'll, to avoid Agnes' accident. Abigail and June have come to a conclusion that they need the outside intervention to interfere with the church, that's where the Patrols came into the equation. It took considerable time and sacrifice to squeeze through the time axis. The Chief of Security Department says to Max that thanks to his death, their news is finally off the headline, and this photo must have changed the minds of some bishops, it seems, because some did say that it's still premature to merge the Security Department with the Internal Affairs. Abigail arrives in Gaia with not fully recovered yet. Maybe the Church of Madonna wanted to clean up their mess as quickly as they could before his funeral. In In 1. A.E. (13), Head Bishop says to Kanu that the Duke killed him. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Church of Madonna Category:Deceased Characters